l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Raijin (johnmeier1)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Brief Description for Roleplaying He is short with a slim build. He wears many layers of camouflaging robes, concealing most of his body and a wide brimmed hat that shades his face. Where it is visible his skin is very pale white and his eyes are pale yellow. He carries an ornate staff of runes in metal with a simple staff and pack on his back, and a few daggers on his belt. Attached to his robes is a faintly glowing brooch. 24 (22 for Kingdom of Jade) Raijin uses white makeup to cover his purple skin, which has designs etched in silver all over his body. He is from the Kingdom of Jade and a Stormsoul Genasi. /sblock Mini Stats for Combat sblock=ministats Status: Passive Perception 11, Passive Insight 17 AC 15, Fort 17, Reflex 12, Will 18 HP: 27/27, Bloodied 13, Surge Value 6, Surges 2/6 Resist Force 10, Resist Lightning 5, Resist Thunder 5 Speed 6, Initiative +1 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenBlazing Starfall, Storm Walk/color Encounter Powers: color=redDragonflame Mettle, Promise of Storm, Thundering Roar/color Daily Powers: color=grayLightning Breath, Brooch of Shielding/color /sblock Fluff Description: Raijin is short with a slim build. He wears many layers of camouflaging robes, concealing most of his body and a wide brimmed hat that covers his features most of the time. He uses makeup to color his olive skin a pale white on his face, usually the only visible skin. During his elemental manifestation he glows with silvery energy from beneath his robes and hat. Small arcs of electricity pulse between his limbs and body. His eyes are pale yellow and glow almost silver during his manifestation. Background: Raijin was the elder son born to a aging noble family in the Kingdom of Jade. His sister, Sakura, is a decade younger with an auspicious falling star on the day of her birth. Raised to be honorable yet resentful of the Shogun by his parents, Raijin is filled with frustration and rage at the state of the current Empire. But he was also to be disciplined in his behavior, so this has been hidden by a calm veneer from all save his beloved younger sister. She has been his conscience and solace for years, softening his anger. He was trained in meditation and the use of his elemental powers from a young age with hopes to regain the status of his noble family by diplomacy and skill. His parents were secretly members of the Order of the Radiant Circle, who were told by their superior that they must sacrifice their daughter to the Lady of Famine. At first they balked at this command, but over the years they were won over so upon her 12th birthday they planned to take her away to a secret chamber on the roof of their home for the rite. Sakura saw the malice in her parents eyes and ran screaming from their home. This attracted nearby soldiers who discovered the chamber and arrested the remaining family. After a harsh interrogation Raijin was released, but the home and possessions of his family were confiscated. After disguising himself and his features, he traveled the isles seeking his sister. Hooks # Raijin has resentment towards dragonborn due to their racial ties to the Iron Shogun and against tieflings for their ties to the Oni. # Raijin is seeking masters of zen meditation, both to discover advanced training in discipline and to find other cells of the Order of the Radiant Circle. Kicker: Unwilling to stay in the Empire after their disgrace and betrayal, Raijin is still searching for clues to his sister's whereabouts. She may be protected by the Red River Company, so he has come to Daunton seeking them and other mercenaries. Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Hitpoints Surges per Day: 6 (Class 6 + Con 0) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features *+2 Strength, +2 Intelligence *Elemental Origin: Considered an elemental for effects related to creature origin. *Elemental Manifestation: Stormsoul **+1 Fortitude **Resist Lightning 5 **Promise of Storm *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 *Vision: Normal *Languages: Common, Primordial Class Features *+2 Will *Armor Proficiency (Cloth) *Weapon Proficiencies: Simple Melee, Simple Ranged *Implements: Daggers, staves *Spell Source: Dragon Magic **Draconic Power: You gain a bonus to the damage rolls of arcane powers equal to your Strength modifier (+4) **Draconic Resilience: While you are not wearing heavy armor, you can use your Strength modifier (+4) in place of your Dexterity or Intelligence modifier to determine your AC. **Dragon Soul: Choose a damage type (thunder). You gain resist 5 to that damage type. Your arcane powers ignore any target's resistance to that damage type up to the value of your resistance. **Scales of the Dragon: The first time you become bloodied during an encounter, you gain a +2 bonus to AC until the end of the encounter. Feats *Elemental Echo (+1 to hit and +2 to damage with arcane powers until the end of your next turn when you successfully use your elemental manifestation power) level *Superior Implement Training (Quickbeam Staff) - Energized (thunder) and Forceful level Regional Benefit Kingdom of Jade - +1 on insight checks; individuals from the restrained culture of the Kingdom show very little emotion; a social response to fear that powerful emotions open the way to corruption by the shadow. While this bottling up of emotion doesn't seem to actually be particularly effective in resisting corruption non-members of their culture often find them excruciatingly difficult to read in social situations. They receive +2 on social bluff checks against individuals who are not from their region*. (*)For the avoidance of doubt we reiterate that this bonus only applies to social situations. Uses of the bluff skill to Gain Combat Advantage or Create a Diversion to Hide (phb 183) do not receive the bonus. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Primordial Powers *Sorcerer (2/1/1/1) **At-Will - 1st Level ***Blazing Starfall ***Storm Walk **Encounter ***Thundering Roar (1st Level) ***Dragonflame Mettle (2nd Level) **Daily ***Lightning Breath (1st Level) *Genasi **Encounter ***Promise of Storm Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Equipment *'Normal Load:' 180 lb *'Heavy Load:' 360 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 900 lb Wishlist *By Level ** Level 4 - Shimmering Cloth Armor +1 (Armor) ** Level 5 - Quickbeam Staff of Storms (Implement) *By Item Slot ** Implement - Quickbeam Staff of Storms (Level 5) ** Armor - Shimmering Cloth Armor +1 (Level 4) Tracking Accomplishments Treasure *Starting Wealth: 100 gp **Spent 88gp on starting equipment (Cloth Armor, Adventurer's Kit, Dagger x3, Disguise Kit, Camouflaged Clothing, Footpads) *Until First Light (DM:TwoHeadsBarking, Judge:renau1g) = 364gp **Gold, gems, and other sundries worth a total of 700 gp / 4 = 175gp **Time gold = 189 gp **Brooch of Shielding +1 *Buy Challenge-Seeking Quickbeam Staff +1 for 360gp *The Hunted (DM: IronSky, Judge:???) = 660gp XP 1696 Until First Light (DM:TwoHeadsBarking, Judge:renau1g) 2136 The Hunted (DM: IronSky, Judge???) Changes DM Comments Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approval from User:renau1g: *In the summary, lightning breath damage seems too high... should be 3d8+8 right? *I won't hold it up for this, but just confirm. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: *Summary: Your MBA should be at +8 vs AC. *Summary: Dragonflame Mantle is an Arcane power with a damage roll, and therefore I believe it should be adding your Str mod to its damage. *Ministats: Your initiative should be +1. *Fluff: I'm so proud; someone used a fluff element I created (The Order of the Radiant Circle) in their backstory. Maybe I should use the Order in an adventure... Well, nothing here is super-important, so approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g *I'm pretty certain that THB is right with the Dragonflame Mantle Status Raijin was approved for level 1 with 0 XP by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk. Raijin is approved for level 2 with 1696 XP by TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters